


Home Sweet Home

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're home, and they're together, and there's nothing wrong with pretending for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

Adam's first words are muffled in Sauli's shoulder, and he feels them rather than hears them, Adam's lips moving through the cotton of Sauli's shirt, the warmth of his breath seeping through to his skin. Sauli laughs and pats Adam on the back and turns his head to murmur in Adam's ear.

“What was that?”

Adam pulls back just enough to meet Sauli's eyes and repeats himself. “I missed your birthday,” he says, and his eyes are crinkling around the edges and his mouth is too tight, and Sauli's heart clenches in his chest. Words are too slow in a moment like this, so he brings his face to Adam's and kisses his lips instead, soft, sweet kisses, eyes drifting closed and bodies swaying closer, breath forgotten.

“You didn't. We spoke on video, remember?”

Adam shakes his head. “That doesn't count. I wanted to _be_ here. I wanted to make it special.”

Sauli runs his hands up over Adam's neck, combs them through thick, messy hair. It's getting shaggy - he needs a haircut. Sauli smiles to himself. Adam _always_ needs a haircut.

“You know what is more special?” he asks, curling his fingers up and scratching the back of Adam's neck, where the skin is always warm and soft and sensitive. Adam shakes his head, and Sauli gives him a smile. “Today. You are home today. What is a birthday compared to that?”

Adam pauses for the space of a breath, just looking. Then he moans, a satisfied happy unbelieving blend of a sound, wordless emotion, and pulls Sauli in tight again. “I'm never leaving again. Never letting you go,” he mumbles into Sauli's shoulder, and Sauli doesn't contradict him. They're home, and they're together, and there's nothing wrong with pretending for a little while.

*

Sauli helps Adam carry his bags upstairs and unload them in a corner, a messy pile to be dealt with later.

“Hungry?” he asks, watching as Adam sits heavily on the bed and rubs at his eyes. “I went to the store this morning. I can make anything you like.”

Adam moves his fingers to rub at his temples and shakes his head. “You know you don't have to...”

“I want to.” What he really wants is to sit next to Adam, press up against his side and tuck himself under Adam's arm, where he belongs. But they're not there yet, time and distance creating tiny rough patches that don't fit together quite smoothly. Not just yet.

“Baby, that's sweet of you, but all I want right now is a shower and about fifteen hours of sleep,” Adam says. He sounds almost apologetic, and that's not right at all.

Sauli reaches out and gently pulls Adam's fingers down, replacing them with his own and rubbing slow circles over the pressure points just under the hairline. Adam closes his eyes and hums in quiet pleasure, and a little more of the travel-weariness bleeds out of him, leaving him a little bit more himself.

“Go to the shower. But don't fall asleep in the water,” Sauli says, laughing a little at himself.

Adam smiles back, eyes still closed. “No promises. If I'm not back in twenty minutes, you better come rescue me.”

“Of course. Always.” It starts as a joke and ends sounding serious, and Sauli's not much of a worrier, but now that Adam's home, he can let himself admit to the irrational fears in the back of his mind, the ones that sometimes kept him awake on long nights: plane crashes and car accidents and worse. He reaches for Adam's hands, and Adam gives them to him, looking up at him and squeezing tight, like he knows just what Sauli's thinking. Maybe he does.

*

Sauli listens to the shower run and putters around the house, trying to pretend he's not waiting for something. He opens the fridge and stares into it for a few minutes before realizing he's not even close to hungry. Then he goes to the front door and the back, checking the locks and the alarm system. Finally, he heads back upstairs and undresses, sliding naked into freshly washed sheets. The water is off now, and he can hear Adam rearranging things on the bathroom counter, taking everything out of travel bags and returning them to their rightful places. Sauli listens, and waits.

He's half-dozing by the time Adam opens the bathroom door and slips into the darkened bedroom. He doesn't open his eyes until Adam is joining him in bed, naked and warm and soft from his shower, the clean smells of shampoo and moisturizer filling the air. Sauli turns onto his side and finds the shine of Adam's eyes in the dim light from the window, and even in the darkness, it's like a haze has been lifted, the residue of gate numbers and words not to say on the radio and endless other little concerns washed away like so much dust.

Sauli smiles sleepily. “There you are,” he whispers, like telling a secret.

“Right here, baby. _Finally._ Best place in the whole world,” Adam says, and rolls over on top of him, a solid living pressure Sauli is so happy to bear.

*

Afterward, heart still pounding, breath still shallow in his chest, Sauli presses his head back into the pillow and grins. Adam is falling asleep already, his breathing going slow and even, but his arm is thrown protectively over Sauli's chest, and one leg is tangled up with Sauli's own, foot brushing foot.

He stares at the ceiling and thinks about being apart, and being together, and the places in between, like the coastline between land and sea. Rocky places, sometimes – stark cliffs and treacherous shallows. But this, this is something different. This is lounging with Adam on a white sand beach, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves and watching the sun come up over the water. This is a place he will want to return to again and again, as many times as Adam leaves, and as many times as he comes back. As many times as he needs to.


End file.
